fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Art Cubed
Background * Art Cubed, a celebration of art, music and culture in Pittsburgh's East End. * Celebrates the arts and culture in three neighborhoods with galleries, businesses, restaurants and art spaces throughout the weekend. Insights Art3 East End Neighborhood Event * Penn Avenue Arts Initiative, Lawrenceville and East Liberty do Art Cubed. The event aims to engage the three communities while celebrating the character of each neighborhood. "We are thrilled about collaborating with Lawrenceville and East Liberty," says Jeffrey Dorsey, Executive Director of Friendship Development Associates. "Organic collaboration such as this, not only showcases the work each group is doing in response to their respective main streets, but demonstrates how together the Arts and Design niche communities have a strong foundation in the East End." Details * Friday evening with Unblurred: First Fridays on Penn. Various galleries in the Penn Avenue Arts District (4800-5500 Penn Avenue) showcase artwork and performances. * Attack Theatre and the Pittsburgh Glass Center engage audiences. * Youth and family oriented art activities on Saturday. Take a dance class, create a neighborhood mosaic or silk screen a t-shirt. Links * http://www.pennavenuearts.org * Lawrenceville sidewalk sale Guests are encouraged to explore unique shops, boutiques, galleries, restaurants and coffee shops, music venues, a theatre, library, bowling alley, tea room and more. Nearly all of the businesses are locally owned, and many feature products handcrafted by local artists, emerging designers and the proprietors themselves, as well as vintage wares and retro antique home furnishings. Home to the 16:62 Design Zone, Lawrenceville boasts more than 60 arts- and design-related businesses, all independently owned, and many housed in beautifully restored turn-of-the-century buildings. Learn more at www.lawrenceville-pgh.com. East Liberty hosts Proud Hood, a celebration of East Liberty's Arts and Culture, diversity, history and community connections on Saturday. History shows that this is a community of strong character, resilience and soul. After the hardships that East Liberty has gone through, they have reason to be proud that they can come together as a community and share the vibrant, unique cultures. Join residents and patrons for the festivities Saturday, June 7 from noon to four in East Liberty's Town Square, surrounding East Liberty Presbyterian Church (ELPC) on Whitfield Street, between Penn Avenue and Baum Blvd. Enjoy live music, performance art, crafts, youth talent performances, a history showcase and so much more celebrating the neighborhood. * Art Cubed buses circulate Art Cubed has been made possible with the generous support of City of Pittsburgh, Mayor Luke Ravenstahl, Mainstreets Pittsburgh (a program of the Urban Redevelopment Authority funded in part by the City of Pittsburgh, Mayor Luke Ravenstahl, and the Pennsylvania Department of Community and Economic Development) and sponsorship from Pittsburgh City Paper, Port Authority, Whole Foods Market and Imagebox. The Penn Avenue Arts Initiative is generously supported by: Anonymous, City Paper, Community Design Center of Pittsburgh, Heinz Endowments, Hunt Foundation, Local Initiatives Support Corporation, Main Street Pittsburgh (a program of the Urban Redevelopment Authority funded in part by the City of Pittsburgh, Mayor Luke Ravenstahl, and the Pennsylvania Department of Community and Economic Development), Pittsburgh City Council, Pittsburgh Partnership for Neighborhood Development, RK Mellon, Saturday Light Brigade, Urban Redevelopment Authority. The Lawrenceville Sidewalk Sale is being organized and supported by the business community, with assistance from the Lawrenceville Corporation. Proud Hood is made possible by Coldwell Banker, PNC Bank, Scion, Nakturnal and Fifth Third Bank. When * Starts Friday the 6th of June 2008 Contact * Nadia Diboun * nadia@lawrencevillecorp.com * 412.782.5100 category:organizations